Sakura Valentine's Day Trouble
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Sakura wants to give her boyfriend Kiba a special box of chocolate that she made. There's only one problem, she just learned she's a terrible cook. Now she had to make a brand new one and this time without any medicine flavors in.


Sakura hummed happily to herself as she walked down the empty path that would lead her to where Team 8 was training. Today was Valentine's Day and it was the first one that she would be celebrating with Kiba Inuzuka, her boyfriend of the last six months. She smiled joyfully down to the wrapped box of chocolate that was in her hands at this moment. She had worked hard and made a special chocolate for Kiba, it was in the shape of Akamaru's head so that both Inuzukas would know that she was thinking of them. After all, if you're going to love an Inuzuka than you're going to also love their companions or else there would be no relationship. She giggled at her thoughts, although it's only been six months since they started dating Sakura knew she had fallen in love with Kiba. He had asked her out the day they returned from Iron Country and learned the truth of why she knocked them out; of course he worded it like she owed him the dinner and said she had to treat him. She would have believed him and happily treated him to dinner by how she acted but his obvious blush and the way he paid for her before she even had her wallet out showed her that he really just wanted to spend time with her. After that the two started spending more time together until they finally became an official couple.

Her smile doubled as she thought of all the happy time she spent with Kiba. He really helped her get over Sasuke, her former love that she still cared for but more like family now. Kiba helped her realize that her crush had turned serious like her feelings for Naruto, she wanted him back because she wanted her family back together. Their squad had become like a mini family to her and she wanted that back just as badly as Naruto and she finally understood that now. Once she learned that she happily threw herself into their relationship and was proud to call Kiba her boyfriend despite that taunts Ino would give them every time she saw them. She had been happy for the couple but that didn't mean that she wouldn't taunt Sakura saying her feelings for Sasuke really were stronger than hers.

"Good boy, Akamaru!"

Her heart jumped when she heard his voice and she quickly hide behind a tree to watch him for a moment. She got low to the ground where the wind wasn't blowing and where he couldn't catch her scent, she wanted to surprise him with her chocolates. She watched as he gave Akamaru a big pat on the head for a job well done and giggled as the giant done tail wagged so much it was causing the dirt below it to spin.

"Um…Kiba, Shino," Hinata caught her attention next and she watched as she gave each of her teammates a small box of chocolate. She wasn't worried though, she knew of Hinata's feelings for Naruto so she wasn't worried about her trying to steal her boyfriend. "F-For Valentine's Day, I-I hope you enjoy them." Sakura smiled at how sweet Hinata was, the girl really cared for her teammates to go to the trouble to make them chocolates as well. That's why Sakura was sure Kiba would love her chocolate, she helped Hinata make one for Naruto last year and even though she didn't give it too him they gave it to Kiba and from what she heard he seemed to enjoy it. But he seemed to eat it to fast because he threw it up soon after he ate it.

"Thank you, Hinata." Shino thanked her and put his chocolates in his pocket. He would eat it later.

"Yeah…thanks." Kiba seemed hesitant but still ate his. With slow bites that made Sakura wonder if it had smelled funny or if Hinata added something different than what she did last year. Of course Sakura added in extra herself than last years old chocolate; there were more ingredients in there for extra energy, good skin and health, something to help his stamina, and even something to help sharpen his nose. She was sure he was going to love it.

"Wow, this is great Hinata," she beamed when she heard him say that and already imaged what he would say once he tasted her. "This is way better than last years." And that's when her body turned to stone.

"K-Kiba, a-about last years…" Hinata tried to tell him the truth about who really made last years.

Too bad he wasn't hearing a word she was saying. "I'm serious, you must have been getting lessons from a really good chef to make something this good. No offense but I only said I ate it fast because it tasted so gross that I couldn't eat it. It was horrible."

Sakura's heart seemed to stop but her mind was replaying over and over again what he had said. _"It was Horrible. It was Horrible. It was Horrible. Horrible. Horrible." _ She looked down at the perfectly wrapped chocolates she had in her hands. Maybe it was just last years that tasted bad? She added different stuff then last years so it had to taste good. Yeah, that had to be it.

"I'm serious, I thought you had turned into some kind of health nut," And once again his words turned her to stone. "I don't know what was in there but I thought it was medicine you made instead of food."

"B-But Kiba, Sakura…!" Hinata looked from side to side, trying to figure out how to tell her teammate that it wasn't her who made the chocolates when she saw a block of pink hair in the bushes. With her sharp eyes she could see the hurt look that was clear in Sakura's bright green eyes along with the shame.

"Sakura?" Kiba seemed to stop and listen at the mention of his girlfriend's name. "That's right! Sakura's gonna give me chocolate today too. I just know it!" He and Akamaru cheered when they thought of the treats she would give them. "I can't wait to taste what she gives me. I'm sure whatever it is I'm gonna love it!" He was beaming head to toe as he thought of the food Sakura would give him. He's been waiting for Valentine's Day longer than most girls he knew, ever since he started dating Sakura he started looking forward to holidays like this. It just meant he would get special gifts from the woman he cared for.

Hinata gasped and quickly tried to change the subject. "B-B-But I-I heard she was o-out of the v-village!" She tried lying to get his mind off of his girlfriend, maybe if he believed she was out of the village than she could help Sakura before anything serious happened that could end their relationship.

Kiba looked at his teammate before laughing. "Who told you that? Sakura's in the village, I checked with the Hokage to be sure myself before coming here."

"Is there a certain reason why you would check with the Hokage?" Shino finally spoke in and his question made Kiba blush and turn away from his friends.

Sakura took this chance to crawl away from the training grounds before he finally spotted her. She's been lucky so far but she didn't want to press her luck any further. "Actually I'm planning on telling her I love her today." His words turned her to stone once again.

Hinata gasped and turned in Sakura's direction where she saw the frozen pink haired girl. She gasped again when Kiba was turning in her direction and quickly jumped in front of him to block his vision. "A-A-A-A-re you s-sure you want to today?"

"Of course, Hinata!" He suddenly got serious. "This day was made for people to confess their feelings for each other and besides if I don't do it soon than that gives Sasuke more of chance to steal her away from me." They all froze and listened him to his words. Why would he bring up Sasuke? "I know he's not in the village and by how Naruto and Kakashi said he was the last time they all got together he was a totally different person, but I still can't help feel jealous. She thinks of him as family now but I still can't help but feel like when he does come back he'll try and take her away from me and no way am I losing my mate to someone like him!"

"Mate!" Hinata and Shino gasped at his words and Sakura's body felt like it had a huge crack in it now.

Kiba seemed to realize what he said and blushed again. "Yeah, ma seems to think that Sakura's my mate and I kind of think so too."

"H-H-H-H-H-How Kiba?" Hinata wasn't sure how much more she could keep his attention before he finally noticed the frozen girl hiding in the bushes. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Sakura and how badly Kiba's words were probably affecting her.

"Well when I'm with her I can feel this strong bond, kind of like an endless string that is tied around us and I can feel even when we're apart," More cracks were appearing on her body. "I know I'm young but I have liked Sakura for a long time. She's smart, pretty, intelligent, and has the true temper and qualities to be an Alpha," More and more were growing on her stone body. "Not to mention how cool she is now that she's a medic ninja, seriously she could pass Tsuande in a few years and that's got the Inuzuka Clan's approval right there," It wouldn't be long be she shattered. She needed to start moving or else she was break from his sweet words. "I'm serious, I'm in love with Sakura Haruno and when we reach the right age I'm going to ask her to marry me!" And she broke.

She fell to ground after that last statement. "That's it, I'm done." She groaned out as her face was tickled by the short grass beneath her. Her body was lying flat on the ground, the chocolates left her hands and landed off to the side as her world was spinning.

Kiba heard her voice before any of them had time to react because he jumped into the air and landed on top of her. "Sakura!" he hugged her fallen body tightly to his and was beaming with joy at seeing his girlfriend. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kiba." Her voice was weak and she begging mentally for Hinata or Shino to save her.

"Hey what are you doing on the ground?" He seemed to finally notice that she was in the ground and heard how strange her voice sounded. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Just resting that's all." She couldn't help but lie, there was no way she was going to tell him the truth. Screw Inuzuka noses that can smell whenever someone's lying, she would do it and not care if he caught her.

He was silent for a moment and Sakura knew he was trying to see if she was lying. "You sure? Because your scent says-"

"S-Sakura!" Hinata thankfully stepped in and handed her friend a light pink box of chocolate. "Happy Valentine's Day. I-I hope y-you enjoy the chocolate I m-made."

"Hinata, thank you!" She was thanking her for more than the chocolate and both girls knew it.

"Chocolate?" Kiba seemed to forget the lie Sakura had told him and the two girls gasped. Every pair of eye there landed on the brightly wrapped package that lying on the ground next to them. "Chocolate!" he jumped off her back and grabbed the package in an instant. "Is this for me?" He was already ripping off the paper and opening the box that would reveal the goodies it held inside.

"No!" Sakura slammed his hands down, sealing away the Akamaru shaped chocolate before he could see it. "Sai, gave it too me. He says it's something he learned from one of his books." She just had to keep her body calm, make sure her breathing remained normal, and not make eye contact. He shouldn't be able to tell that she was lying if she kept her body calm and neutral and knowing how to work the body was what she was trained to do.

Kiba gave low whine in his throat and let Sakura take back the chocolates. "What's he doing giving you valentines chocolate, anyways?" He grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Like I said, he read it in one of his friendship books and heard that it's what you do on this day." It wasn't a real like this time. Sai had asked her about February 14 because he read about it in one of his books.

"He still shouldn't be giving you any." He huffed again before turning back into the happy puppy he was a minute ago. "So where's mine?"

"Uh…your what?" Maybe if she acted stupid he would forget?

"My chocolate. Where is it?" If Kiba had a tail it would probably be going as fast as Akamaru's was before.

"Oh! Right! Your chocolate!" Yeah, right. As if acting stupid would get him to forget. He wasn't Naruto that stuff didn't work on him.

"So you did make me some!" His mood somehow seemed to perk up even more. The imaginary tail picking up speed.

"Yes, I made you some." It was sitting in her hands at that very moment.

"Where is it?" He grabbed her hands, making her drop the box she was holding and breaking the chocolate's shape. "I've been looking forward to it all day. So where is it?" He seemed so happy but suddenly his face turned sour.

"Is something wrong?" She wondered if he was running a fever, he looked a little pale.

"No, I just smelt something awful," he looked down and saw that box he was holding before had opened and a broken chocolate piece had fallen out. He picked the piece up and brought it closer to his noise. "Gross! What the heck is this?" He threw the piece back into the box and threw the whole box into the garbage near them. "I didn't know Sai was such a terrible cook. Nothing that smells that bad couldn't ever be considered food."

Sakura felt all the color drain from her body at his words. She felt so weak and light headed and felt that she had failed at something very important. Was she really that bad of a cook? "S-Sakura?" Hinata tried shaking her back to normal before Kiba noticed how strange she was acting.

"Good thing I smelt them before you open it," He sat back down in front of her and held her hands again. "Can't have my Sakura eating something as terrible as that piece of crap. I swear all those years in Root must have totally killed his cooking skills because that was just nasty." None of them were sure how he was missing how his words were having an affect on Sakura's mood but he somehow was.

"So where's my chocolate?" he was back in puppy mood.

"Um…?" What could she tell him? Inuzukas like females that were both Alpha and domestic. She could do the Alpha female with fighting but the domestic they needed to perform household duties and one of those duties involved cooking. "Naruto ate it?" It was all she could come up with and she wasn't even sure if it sounded like a likable thing.

The wind that blew by emphasized the quietness that was surrounding them and Sakura wondered how badly she had messed up. Slowly Kiba dropped her hands and stood up, he turned away from them all and started walking slow but steady steps.

"Kiba?" Sakura called out to him, wanting to know where he was going.

He replied to her call by turning around and showing the murderous look that was on his face. "I'll be back later. I'm gonna show that little squirt not to eat other people's chocolates!" He growled and Akamaru soon joined him in the growl before they both jumped off where they smelled Naruto's scent.

He was gone before any of them could try and stop him. Sakura could feel his chakra getting further and further away and closer to where Naruto's was. This day had not turned out like she had expected it too. She had just learned that she was a terrible cook and her boyfriend hated her cooking, and now because of her he was going to possibly try and kill her teammate. Oh man, she had screwed up royally this time and she doubted she could take any of it back. Naruto would be upset with her for getting him involved with her lie, Kiba would be upset because she had lied to him, and even more upset because the chocolates he had been looking forward to were as bad as the medicine they gave at the hospital.

"I hope Naruto will be okay." Hinata spoke of her worry for the hyper blonde haired boy that had no clue of the danger that was coming up on him.

"You know, one of us should probably warn him about Kiba." Shino suggested his voice as neutral and monotone as always.

"Then that's what we'll do," Sakura's voice was strong and brave, not at all like they expected it to be for a girl that seemed to depressed. She stood up tall and proud and pulled together Shino's, Hinata's, and her own hands together. "We'll stop Kiba and fix this mess up before anyone realizes what is really going on!" She was burning with determination.

"O-Okay, Sakura. I-I'll help." Hinata understood more than anyone how badly a girl wanted to give the guy she liked the perfect chocolate.

"I suppose it could act as a temporary mission." Shino was in agreement as well and that was Sakura needed to know.

"Ok, then," She strapped on her black gloves and looked ready to go off to battle. "Shino you stop Kiba, do whatever possible to keep him from doing any serious damage to Naruto." The bug-nin nodded with agreement. "Hinata, I'm going to need you help in the kitchen, I'll make the perfect Valentine's Chocolate that boy has ever tasted!" She nodded and Sakura was pleased that they were working with her. Her eyes were really burning now.

"Right." Hinata understood.

"Got it." Shino did as well.

"Good, then let the Valentine's Day Recover Mission begin!" They had their jobs and jumped away to perform them, Shino following after Kiba, and Sakura and Hinata going off to buy more supplies for another batch of chocolates to be made.

**X**

"Oh man." Naruto groaned, rubbing a hand over his stomach. "I am so full." He burped and looked ready to throw up at any moment.

"I see you ate all of the chocolate," Sai commented with a fake smile on his face. Kakashi and Yamato were with them as well in the training grounds and now they were just waiting on Sakura to get there so they could begin training. "I warned you not to eat it so fast."

"But it smelt so good!" Naruto whined holding his stomach more.

"Naruto!" They all heard the deep growl and saw Kiba had jumped down in front of them. Both of his hands were called into fists and Akamaru was growling, showing off his sharp teeth. A dangerous and angered look was glowing in their eyes.

"Hey Kiba." Naruto waved to his friend, obviously not seeing how mad he was. "What's up? Have you seen Sakura anywhere?" Hearing his girlfriend's name got a growl out of Kiba and his claws started to show.

"Um…K-Kiba?" He finally noticed the angry Inuzuka that was in front of him.

"Naruto," Kiba and Akamaru both growled at the young fox container and stepped forward to attack. "I'm gonna teach you not to eat other people's chocolate!" He jumped to attack and Naruto ran away screaming in fear of the angry teen.

"Kiba! What the hell?" he didn't understand why he was mad at him or what he did to cause the guy to attack him.

"I'll make you pay for eating that chocolate!" Kiba screamed again as he and Akamaru both went to rip the hair right out of Naruto's screaming head.

Naruto jumped away but had to throw himself onto the ground as Akamaru came up from behind him in a surprise attack. "K-Kiba, calm down. I'm sorry but hey I did you a favor. They weren't even that good." Of course he had no idea that Kiba was talking about the chocolates that Sakura had lied to him about. Naruto was talking about the free ones he had gotten in the Hokage tower.

"You little punk!" Kiba jumped at Naruto and punched his cheek, sending him flying. "How dare you say that. I'll make you pay for insulting Sakura!" He growled again and got ready to do the Fang Over Fang attack.

"Ah! Wait! Wait! Wait!" Naruto couldn't move away from the raging cyclone that was heading his way. He braced himself for the attack but was surprised when he was lifted up in the air by a giant cloud of bugs. "Shino!" Never had he been so glad to see the bug man before in his life.

"Let him go, Shino. This had nothing to do with you." Kiba growled when he saw his teammate and best friend helping his new enemy.

"Sorry Kiba, but I need to keep you from killing Naruto." With that he commanded his bugs to wrap around Naruto like a giant belt and pulled him along.

Kiba and Akamaru both growled at how their teammate was acting and jumped after them. "Get back here!"

"Kakashi," Yamato gasped at what he had just seen and looked up at his teacher that was sitting up in a tree reading his books. "Shouldn't we go after them and help Naruto?"

With a bored glance in the direction of the growling Inuzuka, Kakashi made his choice. "Nope."

"Why not?" Yamato gasped again but this time at his teacher's unwillingness to help his students.

"It's Naruto's problem so he should handle it. Besides he probably pulled some dumb prank on Kiba and it pissed him off." And with that he turned a page in his book and went back into his own world.

Sai looked at the two Jounin and then back to where Naruto, Shino, and Kiba had all gone. "I could have sworn I heard dog boy mention something about ugly?" He thought about it for a minute but figured he would find everything out when he needed too.

**X**

Sakura and Hinata had been successful with their part of the mission, they had been able to buy all the necessary supplies needed to make the chocolate. They had chosen Sakura's house so Kiba would be able to smell it came from her kitchen and not someone else's, they didn't need him thinking someone else made the treat he had been dying to receive. They had gotten to work quickly, hands were clean, hair tied back, aprons on, and every ingredient and cooking utensil needed was in front of them. They boiled the water before placing the chocolate in and waited until it started to melt and began stir it so it would be completely melted and have no little pieces in it. It here were they met with their first problem.

"It smells really good." Both Sakura and Hinata agreed at the smell and Sakura walked over to her cabinet and pulled out a bottle of purple liquid. "I'm sure adding a hint Dragon Turtle extract to relieve fatigue will give it more of flavor."

"No!" Hinata stopped her before she could pour it into the pot of the chocolate. "R-Remember what Kiba said, h-he didn't l-like the medicine taste."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." She put the bottle away and went back to making the chocolate the regular way. They poured it into a container next where they would let it set so Sakura could mold another one into Akamaru's head. "Maybe some grated glutinous yam for healthy skin would be good."

Hinata stopped her before she could even try and grab the dish that it was it. "No, remember no medicine."

"R-Right." It seems they were trading places her and Hinata. She was the one stuttering and Hinata was the one taking control now.

They went back to work and more and more times as Sakura tried adding in her own ingredients that she felt should go in there. Each time Hinata stopped her before she could add it into the chocolates and each time Sakura felt this was becoming harder and harder on her. She was trained to be the best medical ninja possible, it was in her nature to put herbs and nutrients in food that were good for the body. "I give up." She groaned and fell to her knees.

"Y-you can't give up." Hinata sat down next to her, she was worried for her friend.

"Why not, I suck at this so there's no point. Kiba's going to hate me for it so why bother trying?" She leaned against the wall in her kitchen and looked straight out the open window. "I guess I won't be getting that marriage proposal." She gave a bitter smile when she remembered how Kiba said he would proposal to her once they reached a certain age. Now she wasn't so sure he would want to marry her, after all what kind of man wants to marry a woman that can only make bitter tasting medicine?

"D-Don't say that!" Hinata pulled Sakura back up to her feet and placed her in front of the chocolates. "Y-You can't give up because of this, y-you are to strong for this S-Sakura." She let go of her arm and handed her the utensils needed to complete the chocolate. "You can do this."

"Thanks Hinata," Sakura gave her a grateful smile but put down the cooking ware Hinata had given her. "But I'm a medical ninja and putting in medicine is just something I do. It's who I am now, back when I was still a child I was a pretty good cook but that was when I was still obsessing over Sasuke, focusing more on improving my wife skills instead of my ninja skills."

"Then do that," Hinata put the items back in her hands. "Make t-the food like you made it when you thought of S-Sasuke, but think of Kiba instead."

Sakura looked at Hinata for a moment, taking in her words and this time her smile reached her eyes. "Yeah, you're right. I should do that!" They got to work and this time she didn't want to put in any types of medicinal herbs or any other types of remedies that she had learned for Tsuande. She was going to make this like how she used to back when she was a Genin and when she wanted so badly for Sasuke to notice her. Now she was trying that again but this time it was for Kiba and she was sure that he would smile at her when she gave it to him.

"S-Sakura?" Hinata's low voice caught attention. "What are these?" She was pointing at the basket of red berries that were on the table. They were a deep red color and looked a little like strawberries but Hinata could see there was a difference between them. This fruit didn't have seeds on the outside.

"Oh, those? Just some berries that I picked up in the mountains. They're supposed to help those with heightened senses give them an extra boost without causing them damage." She explained as she tried to mold the chocolate into Akamaru's head like she had done this morning. It was not an easy thing to achieve and even now after doing it a second time took her many tries to try and get it right. She was having a hard time getting the ears just right.

Hinata looked at the berries for a moment before picking one up and trying for herself how well they were. She gasped when she felt her eyes tingle and they seemed to grow stronger but she didn't get a headache like she usually does when her Byakugan grows stronger. "T-These are g-great, Sakura."

"Really?" She stopped what she was doing and sighed, trying to shape chocolate in the shape of a dog's head really did a number on her wrists. "I put them in the first bar of chocolate to help with Kiba's nose but I didn't think of adding them in this batch."

"Y-you should," Hinata brought over the basket to the table they were working on. "I'm s-sure Kiba will love them." She gave a happy smile and a light blush but then realized that the chocolate had already hardened. "I-I guess we can't a-after all."

"Or maybe we can?" Sakura went into action, moving her hands and fingers around until the chocolate she had worked so hard on looked like Akamaru. "Now for the finishing touch," she grabbed two of the berries and cut them up into little hearts and put them on Akamaru's eyes. "There, now it's perfect!"

"G-Great!" Hinata was happy for her. She was glad she could give Kiba something he would enjoy and that she helped her get back to cooking normal food.

"Also," She grabbed another container, this one as filled with vanilla instead of chocolate and molded in another shape, this one was of Kiba's face. She cut two more berries and placed the hearts where Kiba's eyes were. "For Akamaru, I'm sure he'll want something too and I love that big dog as much as I love Kiba." She was proud of herself, she cooked something that her boyfriend will love and she didn't feel the need to add medicine to it.

She picked up the two treats she made and wrapped them up in separate boxes. Kiba's was a red box with blue ribbon and Akamaru was a blue box with a red ribbon. "We should probably go find Kiba before he does anymore damage to Naruto." Both girls agreed and quickly left the house to track down Kiba before he anymore time to hurt Naruto again. They weren't sure what they would find once they meet up with the enraged Inuzuka but it couldn't be that bad, it's been hours after he left the training grounds so he must have calmed down by now.

**X**

"Ah!" Naruto's cries of fear told them that they were wrong about Kiba calming down. Hinata had been able to track them down to one of forest that the Leaf Village held and poured chakra into their feet to get there before Kiba did. They were closer to Naruto than he was and if they could make it to him than they could get Kiba to calm down. Or at least restrain him from killing Naruto.

"I see them." Hinata pointed up ahead and Sakura jumped forwards, she would help her teammate and make things right with her boyfriend. The boxes of chocolates were in her arms and now she only needed the two Inuzukas to be in her sights so she could give them their treats.

She jumped to the bottom of forest floor and not a moment later did Naruto come running out, Shino was right behind him along with his wall of bugs. "Naruto! Shino!" She waved them both over to where she and brought them to the tree that Hinata had landed behind. "I'm glad to see that you're both okay."

"Sakura!" Naruto fell back against the tree. "What's up with Kiba? He's been trying to kill me all day and he's saying it's cause of you and something about eating chocolate." He was truly confused and didn't understand why he was being chased by his friend and he hoped Sakura had some insight onto why he was.

"Sorry, Naruto but that's kind of my fault." Sakura helped him stand back up and pushed him out into the open. "I'll explain later and even treat you to ramen, but first I need you to get Kiba over here. Once he starts coming at you, trade places with me and I'll calm him down." She explained her plan and Naruto nodded with understanding, he no longer screaming in fear but now waiting for the one he had just been running away from.

They didn't have to wait long for Kiba to show up, both he and Akamaru were panting from the running they had been doing all day but they both still looked angry. "So you finally got tired of running away, huh?" Kiba panted out, wiping away some sweat that was dripping down his face.

"You bet I am! I'm done running away from some dumb puppy!" Naruto laughed out loud at him and Sakura cursed.

"Damn it, Naruto! I didn't tell you to insult him." She groaned from her spot behind the tree.

"What did you say?" Kiba growled out.

"You heard me," Naruto crossed his arms and got a smug look on his face. "You're a dumb puppy whose bark is worse than his bite." Sakura groaned, slapping her hand on her forehead at how stupid her teammate actually was. He was going to get himself killed now and it wouldn't be because of Sakura's doing now.

"Naruto…" Kiba's body was shaking with rage, he had enough with chasing him and hearing him taunting him like this was the icing on the cake. "I'll make you eat those words!" Kiba jumped at Naruto, ready to punch him right in the mouth and knock his teeth out so he wouldn't have to hear the loud blonde for a long time.

He was coming in to fast for Naruto to dodge and they all realized it but it was too late to stop the Inuzuka in midair. "Naruto!" Sakura reacted before everyone else could, her arms coming up to wrap around Naruto's waist and pulled him to the ground. The two rolled over some before it ended with Naruto lying on top of Sakura's smaller body. She had felt the tip of Kiba's claws touch her legs but they hadn't cut into her skin and there was no really damage done to her or Naruto. She sighed with relief for a moment before realizing that Naruto was crushing her and cutting off her oxygen supply.

"Get off of her!" Kiba pulled Naruto off before Sakura herself had the chance to punch him off. "Are you alright, Sakura?" Kiba helped her sit up, one of his hands was on her cheek and wiped off some the dirt that was clinging to her skin.

"Kiba," She stared at her boyfriend who only a moment ago was screaming in pure rage but was now as calm as he had been this morning. She was glad, she liked him better when he was smiling instead of growling. "The chocolates!" She finally remembered why she was in the forest hunting down her boyfriend. Quickly she searched for where the boxes could have fallen when she pulled Naruto out of the way. She saw the bright boxes and was so glad to see them but her mood darkened once she got a close up of them. The boxes were squished and she was sure the chocolates she had worked so hard on were ruined.

"Naruto," Kiba growled again when he found the source of why his girlfriend was so upset. "Look what you did." He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and tried to punch him again.

"No, it's my fault," Sakura spoke out before he could hurt her teammate anymore. She would tell him the truth. Slowly she picked up the deformed boxes and handed them both to Kiba. "The box you saw this morning was the one I planned on giving you. I only said Naruto ate it because I overheard you telling Hinata that the ones she made last year were horrible, when I was the one who helped her make last years," she wasn't looking at him, her eyes were glued to the floor as tears filled them over. "I was so ashamed that I lied because I wanted to make you chocolate that you would be happy to eat not something that was more medicine then food. I did my best to make a new one for you, and I even made extra for Akamaru, but I guess I screwed up again." She couldn't take it anymore, she was too embarrassed and ashamed with herself to stay in the presences of her boyfriend and her friends. She jumped into the tree and ran home like the coward she was.

**X**

Sakura let out a heavy sigh from her spot on her bed. After she had left everyone she had come home to hide in her room and let the rest of her tears fall without anyone to see them. She was currently resting on her back, one arm draped across her stomach and the other hanging off the side of her bed, she felt like a complete fool. She had messed up big time today and she wasn't sure if she could ever face Kiba again, she loved him but why would he want to be with a girl that lies and can't cook? Another sigh escaped her and see looked out her window to see the setting sun in the orange sky.

"_Valentine's Day is almost over. Soon this nightmare will be too." _That seemed to be the only good thing about this day. That it was finally coming to an end.

Her eyes closed, ready to let sleep come to her and take her into the next day where she didn't have to worry about what a terrible cook and lair that she was. However before her mind could relax into going to sleep she jumped when she heard the sound of someone landing on her balcony. She sat up and looked on in shock when she saw that it was Kiba. He looked at her through the stainless glass and opened the balcony window to enter into her room. She stood up to face him, ready to hear what he had to say to her. Probably come to tell her that he was upset with what she had done today, Inuzukas hated liars and anyone who tried tricking them and that was what she had done. She really was a terrible person. She put her head down and waited to hear him scold her.

"You're late."

That was not what she was expecting him to say. Her head came up in confusion because she didn't understand what he meant and why he wasn't yelling at her yet.

"You're late," he said again and once more she looked on at him with confusion. He only sighed and pulled her leaf headband down to cover her eyes. "I told you to come to the Inuzuka compound at seven so I could take you to see the surprise I set up, but it's already eight o'clock," He swatted her hands away when they came up to move her headband away from her eyes. Now that she thought about it she did remember him telling her to come to his house at seven, but she had been so upset with today's events that she forgot about all that. "Since you're so late I'm taking you myself and I'm not letting you see where I'm taking you." With that said he lifted her up over his shoulder and jumped away. She held onto him for dear life, she knew he was an experienced ninja and she shouldn't be worried about falling but something about having your vision taken away while jumping from building to building over someone's shoulder just scares you. She didn't complain though, she let him carry her to wherever he was taking her and once she was there she would apologize for what she had done today.

They jumped for about a good half hour and wherever he was going she had no idea. At first she thought they were going to the Inuzuka compound but then they made turn after turn and more until she had no clue where he was taking her. She was letting him carry her away and for a moment she thought he would take her to an abandoned cottage out in the middle of nowhere where no one can hear you scream. She laughed that off and let him take her to where he seemed so desperate to get too, he was going at a very fast pace and she couldn't help but squeak when he landed to hard and seemed like he would fall over. Of course he had laughed at her and told her that they were almost there, but then again he had said that every ten minutes so she wasn't sure what to believe.

"We're here." She hadn't realized that they had landed. He had down it so softly that she thought they were still jumping through the air. Slowly he set her down until her feet touched the floor and pulled her leaf headband back on her head.

Blinking quickly to get her vision back Sakura saw that they were sitting on the roof of the Inuzuka compound, a picnic was laying before her, and a happy Akamaru seemed to be guarding the food. "What is all this?"

He grabbed her hand and led her onto the blanket and set her down in front of plate after plate of her favorite foods. "It's my Valentine's Day surprise for you," he stood up and grabbed two cups and poured them both champagne. He sat down on her left and wrapped one hand around her waist. "I told you you'd love it once you see what I planned." He grinned and she smiled back. She remembered him gloating all last week that he had the perfect surprise for her and he was right, she loved what he had planned for her.

"Thank you." She leaned into his touch and was so grateful that she had met Kiba. He made her life seem so bright and she wouldn't trade any of this for any of the jewels or riches in the world. Her eyes traveled over every plate of food, she wondered what she should eat first, when she saw her two deformed boxes for the first time. They were sitting right in the middle and she picked them both up. "These are…?" She wasn't sure why they were there and why Kiba didn't just throw them out.

"Can I open them?" she was shocked when she heard his question.

"But why do you want it?" She looked over everything he had done for her and looked at her broken chocolates and felt so bad with how different they both were. His gift for her was so amazing and hers was so stupid.

"Because you made it," his hands covered hers. "Because you made this chocolate for me and I want to eat every bite." His words were so sweet, they made her feel so much better about herself. They made her feel loved.

She nodded and handed him both boxes. "The blue box is Akamaru's." He nodded and handed his companion his box. Both Inuzukas ripped apart and opened the boxes in under fiver minutes, they wanted to see what was inside. Kiba's grin and Akamaru's happy bark and wagging tail told Sakura that they liked what they saw.

"This is great!" Kiba picked up his Akamaru shaped chocolate with one hand and looked it over. He seemed to like the berry heart eyes the best. Sakura was glad to see that it only had a few crack in it and hadn't completely broken during her fall. Next he looked at the one Akamaru had in his mouth and laughed when he saw it was his face but with little berry hearts for eyes too. The two ate their treats in three bites and licked their lips. "Delicious."

"Really?" she jumped up, her hands grabbing his this time and she looked him in the eyes. "You really like it and you're not just saying that?" She wanted to know the truth. If she was a bad cook than she would get Hinata or someone else to teach her how to cook.

His answer came with a quick kiss to her lips. "Really, I loved it and so did Akamaru." The giant dog barked in agreement and Sakura was relieved. She leaned her head on Kiba's shoulder and intertwined her hand with his. "I'm so glad."

They were silent after that, the moment was nice and words didn't need to be said between them. Sakura looked up at the sky where the sun was just finishing setting, giving of a purple hue to the night sky that was beginning to form.

"You know, I set this up to watch the sunset but this is nice too." Kiba broke the silence and she didn't mind. It always felt nice to hear his voice.

"I still love it." She really did, this moment felt so perfect to her that nothing to ruin it for them.

"I'm happy to hear that but," he reached into his pocket with his free hand pulled out a thin red ribbon with golden flower petals on it. He pulled her headband off next and slid the ribbon under the metal part of her headband, the part that showed she was a leaf village shinobi. He wrapped it back around her head and played with a few parts of her hair before pulling away. "I remember you always wearing a ribbon as a kid and when I saw this I thought it might look nice on you." His cheeks were stained red and he was rubbing the back of his neck.

Sakura smiled and pulled one of the ends of her new ribbon to see just how beautiful it was. She stopped though once she saw it and began to think. "That's weird. I swear I've seen this before." She was surprised when she felt him jump. "Kiba?" He wasn't facing her but she could tell that his face was glowing red, his ears were glowing the same color.

"I might have, maybe sort of, picked it up at the festival last year." He grumbled rubbing the back of his neck more but turned back around to face her. "I had planned on giving it the day after the festival but we left on that search mission for Sasuke so I figured I'd better give it to you another time." he grabbed her hand back and pulled her closer to him.

She looked at her new ribbon one last time before pushing it back and moving her hand to Kiba's cheek to pull him down for a kiss. He had been so sweet to her, caring about her even when he knew she still liked Sasuke. He was always there for her, whatever mission she had with him she never had to worry because he somehow made her feel safer than she ever had when Sasuke was still around. She couldn't believe she had been so dumb not to see what a great guy he was back then but she knew now and she wouldn't ever let him go.

"I love you." She confessed once the kiss ended.

"I love you too." Kiba said it right back and her heart was beating with joy.

They stared into each others eyes for a long while until they went back to kissing. Just as the sunset and the starry sky appeared they both spoke in their minds of the happiness they felt with being with the one they loved.

**A/N**

**(Well I hoped you enjoyed my story. I got my idea from a Naruto Shippuden Omake that I saw. If you want to see it, it's called Naruto Shippuden Omake, Valentine's Chocolate. Once again I hoped you enjoyed my story and I hope to hear reviews from you all.) **


End file.
